


Autumn Leaves

by petrakronos



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Autumn AU, Cute, Fluff, Like actually just fluff, M/M, clint is a dork, its embarassment more than anything, very minor angst, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 19:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrakronos/pseuds/petrakronos
Summary: It's autumn, Bucky is cold, and Clint is an adorable dork like always. Just a cute little Autumn AU that involves big piles of leaves





	Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this short on Tumblr like two years ago but wanted to post it on here. So...enjoy!

Bucky wasn’t one to revel in the autumn season. His arm tended to ache where the flesh part ended and the metal part began due to the changing of the seasons. He could hear the soft howling of the wind outside his window as he sat at his desk with a warm mug filled to the brim with black coffee. 

A chill ran through his body and he wrapped the wool blanket around his shoulders even tighter. Steve would laugh at him if he saw him now, asking him for the hundredth time why Bucky didn’t just invest in a brand new heater. Bucky's’ answer was always the same, a shrug of the shoulder and a muttered ‘I don’t know.’ Despite having the title of the Winter Soldier, Bucky didn’t do so good in the cold weather, and the super-soldier was dreading the creeping arrival of winter. 

As he went to take a sip of his coffee, Bucky heard a thud coming from the backyard followed by what could’ve been a muffled ‘Crap, fuck me man.’ 

He froze, not that he wasn’t freezing already. Getting up slowly and quietly, he stalked his way towards the window of his bedroom that faced the backyard. When he peeked outside, what Bucky saw made his face flush and get taken over by a fierce blush. 

His next-door neighbor Clint was struggling to untangle a rake from a water hose out of his shed. The blond man’s nose and cheeks were dusted light pink from the cool weather, and Bucky could see his freckles from a mile away. Clint was wearing a red flannel jacket along with a wool scarf and matching hat. Bucky couldn’t help but think that the scarf made him look adorable, wrapped up so tightly it covered most of his face. 

Bucky touched his fingertips to the cold glass and let out a soft breath, making the glass fog up. He never told anyone about his unusually attractive neighbor, whom he had ever interacted with a total of four times and acted an absolute fool. Something about the man made Bucky forget how to breath, yet he could never pull up the courage to do anything about it. 

He watched on as Clint finally freed the rake and began to make piles out of the beautifully shaded orange, red, and brown leaves littering the ground. He made sure to rake every corner, including around the makeshift target area where the man would practice his excellent archery skills, which Bucky could neither confirm nor deny he had maybe glanced at a couple of times. He could neither confirm nor deny that he liked the way the archer's arms moved with the bow and could only imagine what they would feel like in person, wrapped around him perhaps. 

By the time Clint had finished making all the little piles of leaves, Bucky’s coffee had gone cold. Bucky still stood firmly by the window, captivated by how graceful Clint was when he wasn’t aggressively shaking off leaves stuck to the rake. He continued to watch mesmerized as Clint pushed all the small piles of leaves into one huge one in the center of the backyard. 

Then Bucky frowned in confusion. Clint had set the rake aside and had started to back up away from the leaves, walking backward. He leaned forward as if to rush at something and took off at a sprint. Before Bucky could react, Clint jumped into the sea of leaves, submerging himself almost entirely with a huge grin plastered onto his face. He landed facing in the direction of Bucky’ s window, so the super-soldier saw Clint’s reaction perfectly. 

Bucky couldn’t help but let out a deep laugh, a sound that felt slightly foreign in his throat. His hand partly covered his mouth and he shook his head with amusement, still laughing as Clint shook his head like a puppy and leaves that had gotten stuck to his hat were freed. 

Then suddenly, Clint moved his eyes up to look at Bucky’s window, paralyzing him on the spot and making his eyes grow wide. The two locked eyes for just a second, Clint just as surprised and embarrassed as Bucky was. Shit. Bucky quickly grabbed his curtains in both his fists and yanked them shut, backing away from the window to the opposite wall of the room. His heart pounded in his chest as he slowly slid down to rest on the floor, panting slightly as if had just come from a marathon. Smooth move Barnes, he totally didn’t see you. He screwed his eyes shut as he felt his face burn bright red. What was he gonna do about this damn archer?


End file.
